


AUGUST, 2018

by hahahaharlequin



Series: Words of the Day [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: New Month, brand new batch of words and drabbles!!EDIT: August is (un)officially BaekChen month, so here we gooooEDIT2: Chapters are unrelated to one another unless specified!





	1. risorgimento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August 1, 2018
> 
> risorgimento /ree-zor-jih-MEN-toh/
> 
> noun 
> 
> 1 often capitalized : the 19th century movement for Italian political unity  
> 2 : a time of renewal or renaissance : revival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like an excerpt from the recurring AU from the JULY works.
> 
> Stay tuned for the whole thing

Baekhyun was restlessly pacing back and forth in front of Jongdae's house.

This was the first time the other had called him to hang out over at their house since....

 

Since that entire fiasco of running and confrontation.

They hadn't any closure for the most part, which unsettles Baekhyun silly.

 

But sure enough, the door to the house opens, and Jongdae waves at him and invites him inside.

Inside, the familiar and homey atmosphere overwhelms him.

 

He used to go there after classes with Jongdae, sometimes with their other friends, 

Sometimes just the two of them.

 

Jongdae's parents even started treating Baekhyun like their own son, too.

Which, Jongdeok, Jongdae's older brother, would laugh and point out how it seemed like Baekhyun had married into their family.

 

Which, since hearing it when he was thirteen, until now that he's almost twenty,

He's had imagined himself  _actually_ getting married into the Kim family.

 

And  _no,_ not with  _Jongdeok_ of all people.

Baekhyun would rather die.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jongdae's mother gets up from where she was seated in the living room, poring over photo albums.

 

 

"Baekhyun! It's been a while since you've visited.

I'd have thought you and Jongdae had gotten  _divorced_ or something.

You haven't even visited me! At least your mother was kind enough to call me every now and then," 

The lady huffs, before giving Baekhyun an oh, so familiar and endearing pout he's gotten used to all his life. 

 

Baekhyun wanted to die.

 

Well,  _metaphorically._

 

Especially now that his  _best friend's_ own  _mother_ had just reminded him of his own childhood

When he and Jongdae used to play house.

 

"Mom, he's with me. Can we have a sleepover?" 

Jongdae cuts in, pulling Baekhyun closer to him.

 

Baekhyun's legs suddenly felt like jelly, stumbling on his own feet, falling against Jongdae's side.

 

Mrs. Kim smiles graciously, but Baekhyun can see a glint of mirth in her eyes, 

All of which he was  _so sure_ jongdae had gotten from her.

 

"Of course, of course. I don't want to keep you two."

Her smile reaches her eyes, eyebrows raise a bit when she notices her own son's hold onto his  _friend._

 

"He's  _with_ you, yes. Go on now, shoo! Leave your poor mother to herself, have fun! Be safe!" 

She waves the two off, while Jongdae laughs awkwardly, as he pulls Baekhyun up the stairs to his room.

 

"She's such a goof. Sorry about that," Jongdae mumbles.

 

"You really do get that from her. And it's fine, I'm used to it. You act like I haven't met her before,"

Baekhyun chuckles as they pass by Jongdeok's empty room.

 

 

The elder brother was at work, and wouldn't be home until much later that night.

 

 

 

Which gives them more time to recuperate, resuscitate, and  _revive_ their near-dead  _friendship._

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Both of them, Baekhyun was well aware were very bad at confrontation.

Or any form of seriousness.

 

But that day, as the sun was setting outside,

Letting in an orange-y, sunset glow through Jongdae's window.

 

It hits Jongdae's frame.

 

And successfully  _knocks_ the wind out of Baekhyun's lungs.

 

Coupled with how Jongdae was looking at with every ounce of seriousness he has in all the fibers of his small frame,

He stares Baekhyun down.

 

 

 

 

 

The elder holds his breath.


	2. agog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August 2, 2018
> 
> agog /uh-GAHG/
> 
> adjective 
> 
> : full of intense interest or excitement : eager

He was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

 

Usually, he was a pretty chill guy, always in control of his emotions. Which is why, he couldn't believe a single text he's received the night prior had gotten him all agog, jumping out of bed even, just to do a frivolous victory dance.

But he's never telling  _anyone_ about that.

 

So now he's standing outside his house, waiting for his friend's car to pick him up.

Last night, Jongdae had texted him, inviting him out to go to a gallery opening.

 

 

 

Last night, just after they both had calmed down after  _quite_ the  _heated_ conversation and  _heart to heart_ they've had back at Jongdae's house.

 

 

 

 

 

Last night, when he had  _firmly decided_ he was in love with his best friend.


	3. pacify

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August 3, 2018
> 
> pacify /PASS-uh-fye/
> 
> verb 
> 
> 1 a : to allay the anger or agitation of : soothe
> 
> b : appease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dorm is on lockdown. Jongdae is a Mother Hen. And Baekhyun is nowhere to be found.
> 
> Chaos ensues.

An angry Jongdae wasn't a common occurrence around the dorms. Everyone was well aware that the good-natured man was always a peaceful, smiley one, despite his frequent bursts of whines here and there.

Usually, he'd keep his worries to himself; bottles them all up until he's all full and he just,  _explodes._

 

Which is why, it's a curious sight that the whole dorm is filled with tension, one night.

The impregnable silence suffocated some, so they creeped away to take refuge in their rooms. 

Those who weren't as lucky, had to stay in the living room, or had to chew their food sullenly, and slowly, so as to not make too much noise. 

Even the clanking of silverware and chopsticks on their plates made so loud a noise that Jongdae's ears would visibly twitch in annoyance, before he turns towards where the sounds came from.

 

For someone who happens to be the group's leader, even if just by paper and title, Junmyeon was surprisingly pliant. 

And patient, with the younger.

He claims to have some sort of  _"Kim Connection_ _"_ with him, that he understands his sentiments.

Jongin, on the other hand, is clutching onto one of Chanyeol's stuffed toys, while the owner of said toy looks warily at his seething friend, and stealing glances at his _dongsaeng_ , worried something bad might happen to his Rilakkuma doll.

 

Kyungsoo, one of the more sensible residents of the dorm, was busying himself with his script. Pretending to be reading and reviewing it, and  _definitely not_ flooding Baekhyun's phone with messages with varying levels of urgency.

Each message a degree higher than the last one.

 

Sehun was trying so hard not to laugh at the situation he was in.

 

He had just finished making some ramen when Jongdae came in the shared living area with rage and worry written all over his face.

He wanted to laugh at his attempts of eating his ramen as sneakily and quietly as he possibly can, and-or laugh at how  _oblivious_ Baekhyun can be sometimes, when Jongdae was oh, so  _painfully obvious_ on most occasions.

This night was one of those excruciatingly obvious ones, when Baekhyun had been out the whole day, and not once has he answered or replied to any of Jongdae's calls and messages.

The poor guy was  _livid,_ to say the least. 

When he got angry, he would talk really fast, and his voice would get louder on specific words for more emphasis. 

 

They all had gotten an earful that night, save for Yixing who was in China, _bless his soul_ , working hard on his album.

And Minseok, who snuck back away to his room, coughing into his fist about a term paper he had to submit tonight for his doctorate degree. 

Which was plausible, in all honesty.

 

And now, they play the Waiting Game.

 

The minutes tick by, and the band has grown more uncomfortable than impatient.

Discreetly, they have all sent at least ten messages each to Baekhyun to  _"hurry the fuck up!"_ and to not forget to pick something special up for Jongdae, not because he was being overly protective of Baekhyun and was a nervous wreck when he doesn't know where he is, but because he is _such_ a good friend and brother to them all.

 

Baekhyun wasn't always as dumb as he lets people on, since he was well aware of his bandmate's feelings. 

He was bashful, and a little smug  when he first realised it. But after some time since then  he knew his bandmate's feelings were honest and pure. 

He didn't want to string him along, so he lets it slide, pretending he had no idea of it.

When in reality, he was really just testing his  _own_ feelings.

 

Granted, he felt the same way, though it was only a spark. 

 

Baekhyun was out the whole day with his friends. He was enjoying his limited free time  that he forgot his phone in their car, with their manager. 

He kept wandering around the streets of Hongdae with his friends, eating and drinking and having fun to their fullest, since they know how busy their Baekhyunie can get around that time of the year.

 

It was almost around two in the morning when he scampers back into their van. Inside, he finds his manager snoring in the driver's seat. 

He finds his phone screen black, and wouldn't turn on, so it must have died, since he recalls watching some gameplays last night before going to sleep.

 He pays it no mind, and hops into the passenger seat. He slams the door extra hard, so it startles his manager, and wakes up in surprise.

The elder scratches his chin, before blinking, and then looks at Baekhyun through lidded eyes. Baekhyun just laughs at the state his manager was in.

 

They were both tired, so they decide to head straight back to the dorm.

 

Meanwhile, hours have passed, and there were still no signs of life from Baekhyun.

Not one single notification or even an SNS update from Baekhyun, and boy, was Jongdae about to drop the century's most lit spitfire of a scolding. 

Neither Junmyeon nor Minseok (or Lay, who was currently on the phone with the latter) even dare interfere, and just sat there, faces void of any emotion. 

 

Jongin looked like he wanted to use the bathroom so bad.

Sehun was red faced, mentally hitting himself for putting in too much spicy powder in his ramen. He underestimated the punch it would give him, so he added three packets, and now he's sat there at the table all by himself, clamping his mouth shut, while Jongdae was rattling off about something that sounded awfully like  _"calling the cops, it's been nearly 24 hours!",_ his arms flailing about as he gestured wildly at his phone.

Kyungsoo has been staring at the same page  of his script for hours now, chewing on his lips erratically as he waited for three blinking dots from Baekhyun.

None of them who have sent him messages had gotten any form of reply whatsoever. Not even a missed call, but who even cares about Baekhyun at this point, anyway?

 

They were all more worried about Jongdae.

 

Who in all honesty, looked like he was about to fling himself off the nearest cliff....

 

 

 

 

 

Had it not been for Baekhyun appearing at the doorway so suddenly, looking rather relaxed, —and from the eyes of Jongdae, he looked rather quite   _ravishing—_ and he reeked of soju and barbeque smoke.

Chanyeol let out the breath he didn't notice he held in for so long.

There was a chorus of sighs of relief from the whole dorm, including Minseok's and Yixing's, if you listened closely.

Their manager pushed Baekhyun aside as he groggily headed towards his room for his well deserved rest.

 

Baekhyun, oblivious to the fact that Jongdae had held them hostage right then and there, had started prancing about the floor, patting,  and pinching the cheeks, and ruffling the hair of his bandmates, until he stands before Jongdae.

Who looked like he'd just seen the ghost of his past lover.

 

He was gaping  and his eyebrows had disappeared into his hairline, breath all knocked out of his lungs when Baekhyun beckons him closer, and captures him in a big, warm hug.

 

 _"I'm home."_ He says against the younger's hair.

 _"Welcome back,"_ Jongdae replies.

 

Then there was peace in all the lands.

The lightning god has been pacified, and all is well in the dorms. Though, Baekhyun still had also gotten his fair share of scoldings from Jongdae.

And he listens well, and accepts them as a son would from his mother.

 

 

But if you asked their members, it was more than that.


	4. slimsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August 4, 2018
> 
> slimsy /SLIM-zee/
> 
> adjective 
> 
> : flimsy, frail

During their trainee days, none of them had foreseen what the future had in store for them.

They all had dreamed of one day, setting foot on the biggest of stages, performing to their hearts content, and making sure that their training had not been for naught.

 

All of them looked all noodly and lanky, especially ome of the tallest trainees, Park Chanyeol.

He was your typical flower boy, all handsome and popular at school, and he sure as heck was aware of it. 

His skills were okay for the most part, but he works hard, and earnest in what he was doing at all times. 

His tall, slimsy self would have never imagined he would be here, fast forward to seven years from then.

 

That he would be chosen as one of the members of an ambitiously formed group, where he had gotten the most ridiculous of hairstyles since debuting, to now getting a well built physique that even twelve year old Chanyeol would drool over for.

He was glad he stuck through with the grueling training.

 

He was sure in himself he wouldn't have done it better another way.


	5. bereft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August 5, 2018
> 
> bereft /bih-REFT/
> 
> adjective 
> 
> 1 : deprived or robbed of the possession or use of something — usually used with of
> 
> 2 : lacking something needed, wanted, or expected — used with of

Sure, it wasn't his intentions to have  _accidentally_ broken Jongdae's soft, pure heart, but here he was, standing before Jongdae, who looked taken aback.

Eyes wide, and bereft of the usual glint of mischief Baekhyun would always notice when he looked at the other's face for too long.

 His face now a paler shade, his lips had gone dry from talking, and licking them nervously as he awaited for Baekhyun's reply.

 

As much as he didn't want to lead his friend on, he also did not like seeing the younger look so helpless and tired. 

 _"Dejected"_ wasn't a good shade on Jongdae.

Maybe on Baekhyun, it would look good on some occasions. But on Jongdae?

 

A sad Jongdae would never fail to tug at your heartstrings. It makes you feel like a  _monster_ for saying no to someone as bright and sunshine-y as Jongdae.

But yes, Baekhyun would rather be true about his feelings than lie to his face, at the cost of Jongdae's smile.

 

 

 

Sure, it might cost him a little less Jongdae around him, but he'd rather keep him at arm's length, than get caught in a lie and a whirlwind of emotions.

 


	6. mufti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August 6, 2018
> 
> mufti /MUFF-tee/
> 
> noun
> 
> : ordinary dress as distinguished from that denoting an occupation or station; especially : civilian clothes when worn by a person in the armed forces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this AU drafted for so long, so here's an excerpt, hope yall give it some love so I can get the courage to post it!

Jongdae still wasn't sure if household chores were part of his job description when he applied for the police force. 

He was a  _detective, damn it,_ yet here he was, being bullied and pushed around by his coworkers. He had just gone back to the precinct, his hands gingerly holding onto some freshly pressed mufti for the stranger who happened to be the ex-detective who had gone  _missing_ but has now reappeared, very much alive and well.

He was to go on an undercover mission much like the last mission he was on, now that he's gotten quite a strong lead to the mastermind behind the drug smuggling. 

 

Angrily, Jongdae logs into his desktop computer. He had placed the clothes atop the empty desk on his right, where Detective Byun sat on.

Said detective was nowhere to be found, as with Jongdae's senior detective, Minseok. Both were probably out to somewhere, catching up with the years they've missed each other.

 

It still irked Jongdae how his straight-laced senior had gotten so  _soft_ and pliant the moment Byun Baekhyun had appeared. 

Jongdae had to work twice as hard as the rest of the other detectives just to prove that he, a former journalist, was worthy of the desk and seat in the precinct.

And yet, not even once had his senior smiled, or laughed with him. He had not received even a single  _praise_ from the elder in all the months he has worked with him.

 

It's been two years now, since Jongdae had started working there.

Two years, and he's still inadequate.

 

 

Two years in, and he has yet to gain everyone's respect.

 


	7. fungible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August 7, 2018
> 
> fungible /FUN-juh-bul/
> 
> adjective 
> 
> 1 : readily changeable to adapt to new situations
> 
> 2 : interchangeable
> 
> 3 : flexible

Despite what his friends Chanyeol, Kyungsoo and Sehun have told him, that he was  _not_ a fungible detective, Jongdae still could not shake off the feeling that he was freeloading off the precinct's sweetheart detective.

He knows in himself that he has done his part, the workload assigned to him. He finished it all in less than a week, all-nighters well spent at the precinct.

He was no stranger to all-nighters, and he wasn't afraid of ghosts, so he found the eerie silence in the empty precinct, with only the hum of the CPU, the buzz of the electric fan, and the hiss of the electric lamp all proved to be effective to improve his productivity.

 

 

He will show Detective Kim Minseok what he can do.

And he will show that show-off Detective Byun Baekhyun that he was not to be taken lightly.

 


	8. debunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August 8, 2018
> 
> debunk /dee-BUNK/
> 
> verb 
> 
> : to expose the sham or falseness of

Chanyeol had never been one to be trusted of valid information.

 

He had been notorious for spreading false information, which on his part were mostly pure, innocent speculations. 

On various, separate occasions, Jongdae had been made into a laughing stock all because Chanyeol had managed to convince  him that someone liked him.

He didn't like to think himself lonely, nor did he want to blame Chanyeol for his lack of sense, but it  _really_ has got to stop.

 

"For the last time Chanyeol,  _no,_ Baekhyun is just my _classmate_ , he  _does not_ like me. Calm down." Jongdae chastises his tall friend.

"But  _Jongdaeee—!"_ Chanyeol whines into the elder's shoulder. "Byun Baekhyun looks at you like you're his  _whole world!"_ Chanyeol says, before he grabs for Jongdae's soda can and takes a long gulp from it.

 

He promptly burps into Jongdae's ear.

 

"That is  _so_ gross, and Chanyeol, I think  _you_ should get your eyes checked." Jongdae replies, pushing his friend's long limbs off himself.

Though as much as he didn't want to assume things, but the Byun guy  _is_ kinda giving him weird looks, but he'd rather not take any chances.

He'll have to keep an eye out for  _anything_ weird this week. And he'll debunk his claims, and prove Chanyeol  _wrong._

 

 

 

_Probably._


	9. weald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August 9, 2018
> 
> weald /WEELD/
> 
> noun 
> 
> 1 : a heavily wooded area : forest  
> 2 : a wild or uncultivated usually upland region

Running and running, with no destination in mind. 

 

Mindless, only knowing they seek refuge from the Red Eye that seemed to know where they are, and would go to.

 

Towards the clearing in the Weald of the Withering Willows, our heroes come to a stop to catch their breath.

 

_Breathtaking._

If they weren't running for their lives, they could have stopped for a while to take in, and admire the scenery, despite it being known for not letting its visitors come out alive.

 

Alive.

 

That's what state they need to be in if they want to defeat the forces of evil.

 

 

Evil.

 

In order to...

 

 

 

 

 _Live_?


	10. rash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August 10, 2018
> 
> rash /RASH/
> 
> adjective
> 
> : marked by or proceeding from undue haste or lack of deliberation or caution

They all expected it to happen, but he _still_  went through with it. 

Truthfully speaking, it really  _was_ a rash move, even if you asked  _Jongdae_ of all people, he'd say that it was a dick move to  _"sacrifice"_ one's self just to save the lot of them.

When, admittedly, they were all stronger fighters than Baekhyun.

 

"Maybe.. maybe he was  _afraid."_ Chanyeol says with a soft voice.

 

Jongdae scoffs at that.

" _Everyone_ is afraid, Chanyeol. Not just him."

He looks away from the taller, he didn't want him to feel like he was  _wrong_ for believing in Baekhyun.

 

In believing in...

 

 

 

 

 

  _Traitors._

 


	11. circuitous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August 11, 2018
> 
> circuitous /ser-KYOO-uh-tus/
> 
> adjective 
> 
> 1 : having a circular or winding course  
> 2 : not being forthright or direct in language or action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part that happens BEFORE the previous chapter

He wouldn't look him in the eye. 

He was avoiding him like the plague, and the tension was just adding to the stress.

 He kept on shaking his leg, which was a definite sign of distress and worry.

 

And it was in plain sight what he was worried about.

Even his talking was all too circuitous for someone who claims to have found one way to stop the Forces from coming after them.

It was  _so_ obvious already, since he's been hinting about the first time he realised the Red Force wasn't after the  _whole team,_ but—

 

"Tell me you won't do it.  _Promise me_ you won't do this, I'll do  _anything!_ " Jongdae pleads, hoping he could still stop Baekhyun from running headfirst into trouble.

They were already in so much trouble for escaping the Facility and setting it on fire, but it seemed like they had no choices left, no safe places they could go to anymore.

 

 

 

 

But the sun has dawned already, and Baekhyun's made up his mind.

 


	12. lapidary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August 12, 2018
> 
> lapidary /LAP-uh-dair-ee/
> 
> noun
> 
> 1 : a cutter, polisher, or engraver of precious stones usually other than diamonds  
> 2 : the art of cutting gems

"The lapidaries have outdone themselves once again, it fits perfectly, see!"

 

Detective Byun holds his left hand against the light as he examines a bedazzled ring on one of his long, dainty fingers. 

Not that Jongdae was staring at the other's fingers and thinking about how they would feel wrapped around his own hands.

 

_NOPE!_

 

He was looking at the small crowd of his coworkers gathering to inspect the jewelry in Detective Byun's hand.

Recently, his undercover mission has been going along  _so smoothly,_ that his target had just proposed to him.

And today, he enters the building prancing about, bragging how he's got the sought after drug lord wrapped around his pinkie.

 

"You should be more careful these coming days. I doubt they'll let you in and out as easily, especially without bodyguards. Be careful when you go out," Junmyeon says warily while humming in approval upon seeing the stones adorned the ring with his own eyes.

And Jongdae was  _definitely_ not jealous or aything.

 

So he keeps to himself, sulking, as he types up a report about yesterday's most recent Missing Person case.

"Women have gone missing at such an alarming rate, huh?" Someone says next to Jongdae's face, so close that he could feel the other person's breath fan against his cheek.

From his peripheral, he can see Detective Byun's dazzling smile, as if reflecting the ring's shining.

 

He yelps just as he scrambles away, rolling his seat back, but his chair tips over and sends him to the floor on his back.

"Geez, calm down, Kim. Now how am I supposed to ask you out for some cake and coffee down the street if you seem like you've just downed a gallon of the stuff?" Baekhyun says to Jongdae as he helps the fallen detective back up to his feet.

And wait, what.

 

 

 

 

 

"Did you just... Ask  _me_ out?"

 


	13. orgulous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August 13, 2018
> 
> orgulous /OR-gyuh-lus/
> 
> adjective 
> 
> : proud

By nature, Jongdae was not one to back down without getting his word in.

He was an orgulous guy, he was aware of that, but he had also _unconsciously_ rejected some prospective suitors back in the past.

As a journalist, he wanted the  _truth,_ and nothing but the truth, and he had a way with obtaining the truth.

 

So now that he has Detective Byun standing by his desk, _strategically_ holding onto his hand  _still, —_ even if he's back up on his feet already,— he was at a loss for words. 

Which was a first, even for him.

 

The other detective looked him dead in the eye, gaze never wavering, hand an iron grip on his own.

Though, he can feel his palms getting moist.

Was that just him, or is it safe to assume that Detective Byun was getting more nervous as the seconds tick by.

 

 

 

 

"So, are you in?"

 


	14. gaffer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August 14, 2018
> 
> gaffer /GAF-er/
> 
> noun
> 
> 1 : an old man  
> 2 : a lighting electrician on a motion-picture or television set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is like a Re-Bye AU heh

Originally, he'd have auditioned for a role for the upcoming  _Sing For You_ musical, but with his circumstances not being at its best at the moment, he opted for a position in the production department.

The director deemed he was knowledgeable enough to be the production's gaffer, so they signed him up for that. Albeit begrudgingly, he took the offer since he  _was_ in a bit of a pinch at the moment.

 

His dreams of standing under the limelight would have to wait.

 

He had just finished double checking the spotlights, so he has the rest of the hour free until it was time for rehearsals. Although he may have foregone with his original plan of joining the acting troupe, that doesn't stop him from singing. 

He wasn't exactly much of a singer in his younger years, only when he was in middle school did he and the rest of his classmates had discovered his talent of belting out the high notes.

He's always thought of doing as a hobby, never had he thought of singing to make a living, as he was aware the entertainment industry was a tough one to get into, but an easy one to get out of; just one wrong move, you get the boot, and bam! you're out on the streets again. 

 

Jongdae shudders at the thought of having to go back home to his parents after a failed attempt at theatre life, so he goes back to his devices, humming along to one of the songs included in the musical.

The song 'Girl x Friend' was one of his personal favourites, giving him tingly feelings inside, a perfect song for the coming winter days. He moves onto the next station with light steps, feeling the song as he goes.

He skips the rap parts, since he isn't well-versed in the art of it, so he'd rather stay clear of it before someone hounds him into a corner for butchering the song.

 

_"Once this winter passes,_

_If I still feel the same, I'll tell you"_

 

He sings out loud, confident in his own skills, and that there was no one else in the theatre at that time, since he was sure the cast and the production team were all out for breakfast, leaving him by himself to fix and check on everything.

 

_"I'm in love with you,_

_You-ou-ou-ou"_

 

He finishes the song, just in time with his inspections. And that's when he hears someone gasp and start clapping from behind him.

 

 

"Oh! Don't mind me, I just uh, got here! I came in late, so I guess I missed the big breakfast already, huh?"

The person says, and if Jongdae hadn't been mistaken, it was one of the actors in the musical...

 

"I'll just wait for them here, if you don't mind? Sorry for the intrusion, but you were   _so a_ _mazing_ I couldn't stop myself from praising you." 

_Wait!_

 

It wasn't  _just_ any actor, this was the  _main actor!_

 

"I'm uh, Baekhyun Byun. you must be the Lights guy, then? What's your name? I'm surprised they haven't casted you yet!"

_Baekhyun Byun. Actor, but a rookie when it came to musicals. Works hard, good looking, and loved by all._

 

 

 

"My name is..  Jongdae Kim."


	15. nonchalant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August 15, 2018
> 
> nonchalant /nahn-shuh-LAHNT/
> 
> adjective 
> 
> : having an air of easy unconcern or indifference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I have no words for myself.

_"Never have I ever..."_

 

"Sat on an anthill buck naked!" Baekhyun yells, triumphantly screeching when he sees one of Jongdae's fingers go down in shame.

The boy sitting across him sighs dejectedly, giving Baekhyun an incredulous look as he did so.

 

"That was a really weird one," Jongdae whined, as Baekhyun was practically glowing in mirth.

He was still laughing from his own joke, and Jongdae couldn't help by laugh along.

 

"Okay, my turn." 

 

Baekhyun held his breath. He and Jongdae were at neck and neck already, with one finger left standing each. The last man standing would be the winner of a month's worth of free ice cream.

And the dog days seem to have come for the entire summer, and neither boy wanted to give that privilege up.

 

"Never have I ever... had a crush on my friend!" Jongdae all but shouts.

He had also shut his eyes in fear of facing humiliation as he brought down his last finger.

 

The air was still for a moment, so Jongdae decided it must be safe to open his eyes and listen to his  _best friend_ _'s_ last goodbye.

 Instead, he is greeted with the sight of Baekhyun looking equally red as his hair, his last finger down, eyes blown, staring up at Jongdae's face, then back down to his hand, now a closed fist.

 

"I, uh. I mean, uhh"

 

_Play it cool, Jongdae! Keep your cool!_

 

 

"Oh, uh, I getcha, uhh"

Baekhyun seemed to have dropped his cool and scattered it all over the floor.

 

 

They both couldn't keep their cool and just play it nonchalantly as Jongdae had always imagined to.

 

"I think it's time for a sleepover." Jongdae says finally, and Baekhyun nods almost immediately.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
